The present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving the display device, more particularly to a display device using a multielectron source in which electron emission elements are arranged in a matrix form, and a method for driving the display device.
Much attention has been attracted on a self-luminous, matrix-type display in which electron sources are provided at intersections between electrode groups perpendicular to each other, and applied voltage or applied time to respective electron sources are adjusted, thereby the quantity of electrons emitted from the electron sources are controlled, and then the emitted electrons are accelerated by high voltage and thus irradiated to phosphors.
As the electron sources for use in this type of display, there are an electron source using a field emission type cathode, a thin-film electron source, an electron source using a carbon nano-tube, an electron source using a surface conduction electron emission element, or the like. This type of display panel generally performs line-sequential scanning.
In U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0001039 (JP-A-2004-86130), there is described a display device including a correction circuit which corrects a voltage variance of a row selection signal due to a voltage drop generated by an on-resistance of an output stage of a row driving circuit and a current flowing through a wiring line of a selected row in accordance with gray-scale information; and a column driving circuit which generates a modulation signal modulated in accordance with the gradation information so as to suppress a rapid change of the current flowing through the wiring line of the selected row.